beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Serpent-SW145WD
Dark Serpent SW145WD is a specialised Bey belonging to Jackie Corvus, and is the "Ultimate Defense" bey in his triad. Launcher Dark Serpent has a customised launcher tennetively named "Venom". It has a certian part removed allowing the bey to be launched with extra power, causing it to launch in a slithering motion, which enhances it's speed and stamina. Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a red background Energy Ring Serpent is normally green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also slightly represents Medusa's hair. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack. This version is purple in colour, representing shadows. Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel * § Weight: 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack, while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Still, the Hasbro verson of Dark shows some decent defense and can be used competitively (to a small extent) this way but Twisted (Basalt) & Earth both outclass it. Spin Track * § Weight: 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side.Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. One Attack customization this Track can be used in is MF Lightning L-Drago (Upper Mode) SW145LRF. Switch 145 is very similar to Upper Wing 145 because of the Mode Change and height. 'Preform Tip' * § Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it gets smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Special Moves Venomous Bite Dark Serpent upon initial launch will attempt to strike the opponents bey directly on it's face-bolt, before landing in the arena itself. The impact directly onto the facebolt causes the opponents bey to lose power, making it slightly weaker and easier to be defeated, simmilar to being injected with snakes venom, slowly being weakened for the kill. Stats Gallery 260px-SVS.jpg|Bey Spirit Facebolt_SERPENT_BB69_25965.png|facebolt-serpent SERPENT purple.jpg|energy ring-serpent DARK.jpg|Fusion Wheel-Dark WD.jpg|Performance Tip-Wide DEfense SW145Dark.jpg|Spin Track-SW145 Category:Unregistered Beys Category:Team Dark Star Category:User:TheScareCr0we